Wait
by sosa300
Summary: Lapis Lazuli faces a cruel experiment by Peridot's hands and ends up thrown into the universe of Dark Souls. When a certain Chosen Undead finds her lying by Firelink Shrine, what will become of her?
1. The Journey

**A/N: So I decided to do a Dark Souls crossover with Steven Universe. I have a rough idea for the story planned out, but the details I'll fill in along the way. Have fun and R &R!**

Deep inside a seemingly bare cave, there was a dull humming sound penetrating through miles of rock and dirt. From the outside, this cave may have appeared ordinary, but Peridot had been using it as her makeshift base for the last few months, so the previously vacant structure was now aglow with lime-green lights. Deep down into the cave, the narrow tunnel opened into a large room that could hold two basketball courts side to side. The steady drip of stalactites had been all but replaced with the background noise of whirring machines and of course, Peridot's near-constant audio logging.

"Audio Log 196," The green gem began, coughing once to clear her throat, "We may have found a feasible way to take control of the innate powers of gems themselves. If my intellect could control a more powerful gem, defeating the Crystal Gems should be simple. This really shouldn't be necessary, but Lapis continues to be negligent towards my ideas and will not cooperate." Peridot glanced towards the ocean gem, who had been held prisoner in a laser cell ever since the Machalite incident. The blue gem refused to even respond to Peridot in the months since. Peridot could also turn to Jasper, but she knew that the warrior was still reforming after the accident.

Warrior gems took longer than most gems to reform, and the time needed also depended on the size of the gem's projected body. Since Jasper was a quite large gem, even by warrior standards, it was obvious that she could take several more months to reform. Peridot knew this, after all, she was a Peridot; a technician gem. Technicians were more knowledgeable than warriors and certainly more knowledgeable than a gem who had been stuck on a backwards planet for thousands of years.

"Logically, a Lapis Lazuli could control all water near her, but that is also her weakness." Peridot continued with her audio logging, "If she is not near a water source, she is simply useless." Lapis visibly cringed at hearing this, but she knew it was true. Sure, she could conjure up some small diversions, but she would be no match for any of the Crystal Gems away from the beach. And here? At the bottom of some cave in the middle of dry land? She couldn't even hope to escape.

"Which is why I have been hiding this molecular converter from her, not that it matters much with her stuck in her cell." The green gem grinned as she observed a large machine full of lights, switches, and tubes. "A bit archaic, but this machine can allow the gem to take advantage of the water vapor in this planet's air, giving Lapis a direct power source. With the amount that this machine can pump, it should be enough power for Lapis to at least disable the Crystal Clods."

"Of course, until now I would never give such an unstable gem so much power." Peridot walked over to a large mainframe computer, "But with me in control, what could go wrong?"

Lapis was out of earshot when this was said, but she could tell that Peridot was up to no good. Why else would she be talking about Lapis Lazulis? The prisoner gem was at least happy that the warrior was not yet back, the abuse that Jasper had dealt to her was…

"I can wait them out." She sat determined in her cell. Lapis had already been prisoner for thousands of years, this was like a drop in an ocean for her. At least she had some entertainment, as Peridot would sometimes become furious at Lapis' lack of response. Lapis was tired from fusion, she was tired of Peridot's voice, she was tired of Jasper's abuse and machines and technology, but most of all, Lapis was tired of being a prisoner.

"Maybe I deserve a rest." Lapis had heard Steven say something about sleeping, perhaps it was time she tried it for herself. As she lay on the cold, hard floor, curled into a ball, she thought of the boy once more. She truly missed him and his personality. He was the one thing she could say that she missed other than being free. He was one of her only comforting thoughts, now that she knew Homeworld was a bust. She rolled over so that her back was facing the cell "door".

"What's wrong Lapis, you upset about something?" Peridot asked in a mocking tone, "I'll give you one last chance to help me end the Crystal Gems." Lapis slightly budged at this notion. She truly wanted to destroy the Crystal Gems; they kept her prisoner for thousands of years and if not for Steven, she would likely still be trapped in that damn mirror. They were traitors to their own kind and committed the highest degree of mutiny, how could she not hate them? The only reason that she was hesitant to fight them was because she didn't want Steven involved. Of course, she still would never agree to help Peridot. Lapis never trusted the green technician and for good reason; she was aligned with Homeworld, a place that scared and confused Lapis. If Peridot was successful in her mission, then Lapis would be going back to that place as a prisoner, not as an equal gem.

"Arrg, you clod!" Peridot yelled in annoyance at Lapis' noncompliance, "This is the last straw, you broken piece of trash!" Lapis chuckled at Peridot's outburst, these outbursts were her only entertainment and Lapis found them far funnier than she was letting on.

"RRRRRG!" Peridot shrieked even louder than before, "You think you can get away with humiliating me over and over again? You do it, Jasper does it, those crystal freaks do it, is this some kind of game? Well this time, I win and you lose! You're going to help me whether you want to or not!" Lapis felt slightly unnerved at those words, but brushed them off. Peridot was just blowing off steam at this point. After a few more minutes of 'blowing off steam', Peridot walked back over to her machines leaving Lapis alone again. A little later, Lapis had fallen into a deep sleep, the first she has had in countless years.

"WAKE UP, CLOD!" Was the first thing that Lapis heard in the morning, "Time for you and me to have some fun…" Peridot sneered evilly. Lapis was confused, was Peridot talking about fusion? Is that was she was talking about last night during her freakout? That's impossible, fusion is a mutual agreement. Why would Peridot want to fuse with her after the Machalite incident.

"Get her!" Peridot commanded, pointing her finger-cylinders at Lapis. A large tendril launched itself at the blue gem, entangling her in an inescapable force-field and pulling her out of her cell as Peridot turned off the cell's power. Lapis tried to struggle free and use her powers, but it was no use. The prisoner could only watch as she was forced across the cavern to a metal table on the opposite side.

The tendril wasted no time in forcing Lapis onto the table; strapping in her arms, legs, and neck with the same green energy used to contain her in the cell. Peridot grinned as she witnessed her machines do their work, chuckling slightly at Lapis' predicament.

"You thought you could make a fool out of me?" Peridot grinned, anticipating Lapis' reaction to the upcoming events, "Even though you're a Lapis, you're just an archaic piece of trash like those crystal clods." The green gem sneered at Lapis, clearly pleased with herself. "Even so, I have to admit that you are much stronger than me, especially on this planet."

"What are you going to do?" Lapis finally spoke to Peridot, her voice cutting through the air like a knife through warm butter, "Try to fuse with me?" Peridot looked at the blue gem with disgust, almost appearing revolted. The idea of fusion was unappealing to any homeworld gem, but Peridot had an especially negative opinion of it. She was taught that technicians should never fuse, for their purpose was not for direct combat, but for managing machines and robots.

"Fuse? Me?" Peridot acted as though she had to throw up, "I would never 'fuse' with any gem, much less trash like you. Fusion is for weaklings and fools, Jasper made a mistake when she fused with you." Lapis almost appeared upset by this answer, but didn't say anything more to the green technician. Lapis was relieved in a way, her struggle with Jasper had nearly driven her mad.

"No, fusions are unstable and unpredictable." Peridot reasoned, "Too many things can go wrong. What I have planned is much more controlled and stable." Lapis raised her eyebrows, this was the first time that Peridot had acted so odd since she was recaptured. For the most part, Peridot mostly kept to herself and her machines. Every now and then she would bother Lapis, but that was relatively uncommon.

"More machine stuff." Lapis looked slightly disgusted at Peridot's tendril that was currently plugging itself into the table to which the ocean gem was bound. "Why does it always have to be machines…" She said to herself, looking more afraid by the second as the table displayed a holographic screen at her legs.

"Let's start this slowly," Peridot grins as she thrusts her hands into the holographic display, her eyes becoming a mesh of blues and whites, "20% power!" The machine whirred to life and Lapis felt something strange. She began to notice the air around her and its inherent water vapors, feeling that she could control a small portion of it. "Water...There's water everywhere!" Lapis beamed, feeling more confident than ever. If she could now remove her primary weakness, this prison couldn't dare try to hold her. She could feel the water in the air falling under her control as she moved and condensed it into a visible liquid.

"Ok, now for my favorite part!" Peridot screeched as she thrust her hands even deeper into the control panel. "Controlling you!" Lapis felt a sharp surge of pain and then nothing. She could still see and hear perfectly fine, but she was no longer in control; that dunce Peridot was. Lapis began to panic, this was new. She had never heard of gems using mind control before, but of course she had been trapped for thousands of years in that mirror. Or all she knew, this was basic gem tech, but something told her otherwise.

"So much power!" Peridot screamed in glee as she invaded the mind of Lapis, "More, more, more!" The blue gem felt a strong pain in her gem as her perception to the water vapor grew and grew. Lapis began to scream as the piercing pain overtook her and her body. Peridot had created a miniature hurricane out of the air in the cave, just to see the power.

"Yes! Yes!" The power increased yet again and Lapis arched her back as her other senses were dulled. This was too much power, her gem simply couldn't handle it. Outside the cave, storm clouds began to form and water poured down from the sky like a faucet. Lapis could now control other elements besides water.

"Peridot, stop!" Lapis began to yell out, hoping the other gem would have at least a shred of empathy, "Please!" Peridot looked into the eyes of the prisoner.

"Are you kidding? We're just getting started!" Peridot turned the power up another notch, "FULL POWER!"

"NOOO!" Lapis screamed at the top of her lungs, her gem beginning to shake. She was more than scared now, she was terrified. What was happening to her gem? She could now sense other concepts, including space and time. This was far beyond Peridot's wildest dreams; a veritable goldmine of power, who would've known?

 _CRACK!_

Peridot frowned as she saw Lapis' eyes lose their light and turn back into soulless white disks. This was not part of the plan she had in mind. Perhaps she had gone too far this time, after all, what use was a cracked gem?

"ARRGH!" Peridot screamed at the gem, "STUPID CLOD, I WASN'T FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" In her anger, she turned the power up yet again. This was an accident, the machine wasn't designed to handle more than what she had used it for.

Peridot's head turned when she heard a rip, but not from anything physical. This rip was a rip in space; Lapis' power had reached a truly dangerous level and even Peridot was having a difficult time controlling her. Lapis' screaming had not ceased since she had cracked, but now even Peridot was getting worried about taking it too far. The machine would not respond when told to turn off.

 _RIIIIIIP_

A large contraption in the corner of the room had completely disappeared. Peridot started to panic now, she had no clue what she was doing. Even Peridot had no clue what these rips would do if they hit a living gem. Whatever the result, the technician was sure she wanted no part in any of it.

Lapis had no feelings but pain. She could sense everything and anything, but her powers had no direction. She was in too much pain to be afraid, too much pain to feel anything.

 _RIIIP_

Without warning, Lapis' pain ceased and her body was plunged into an endless fall. Everything around her was pitch black, but she could tell that it was not natural. Did she shatter? Is this what shattering felt like? A sweet release? She shook her head and decided she could wait. She waited through her imprisonment by way of crystal gems, Peridot, Jasper, then Peridot once more. She could do this. She was good at this. Whatever was coming, she would be there.

All she had to do was wait.


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: Alright, I tried to be as fast as I could while still working my job and maintaining quality. The next chapter should be out sometime soon!**

Far away from any settlement sat an asylum for the undead. A place meant to be forgotten by all, for it held what they believed were plagued individuals. The undead inside are seen as nothing but a disease; a curse. These people can no longer die and are will gradually lose their sanity until their descent into absolute madness, known as hollowing. Only by collecting humanity can one subdue this madness. Unfortunately, all of the humanity one collects will be lost upon death, forcing the undead to repeat the again for all of eternity.

Eventually, the undead from the Asylum escaped and made their way to towns, sacking them in the process. The nearest kingdom, named Lordran, was now a veritable ghetto of undead, with very little in the way of non-hollows. Some of those still-sane undead were being cooped up in the asylums still, watching their sanity drain day by day. One such undead had managed to escape the asylum in which he had been trapped, thanks to the kindness of an unfortunate stranger. This undead was currently being carried by a giant crow to an unknown destination.

The warrior could see the land below him as he was escorted by the winged beast. Everything seemed so small and miniature from this viewpoint, he only wished he could enjoy it, but he knew that he had something important to do. What he had to do exactly, he did not know, but he knew that this crow was the only way out of that Asylum. He had been rotting there for hundreds of years, his mind slowly falling apart over time. He memorized every single brick in his room, then he memorized every crack in every brick. Time passed by very slowly in his cell.

He only wished he could've learned more from the knight who saved him. He had been chosen by fate for some grander purpose on that day. All he knew was that the knight hailed from the Kingdom of Astora and went by the name of Oscar. The demon that had killed him tried to ambush the chosen undead, but the strong warrior managed to outsmart and outmaneuver the hulking monstrosity. The key dropped by the demon was imbued with some kind of magical force, for when he laid his hand upon it, he was overtaken with a sudden desire to make a grand pilgrimage across the forsaken Kingdom known only as Lordran.

To any human, venturing into this kingdom meant a quick and certain death at the hands of some undead, demon, or monster. To an undead with unlimited life, it was simply an endurance run on one's willpower and soul. To survive a pilgrimage across such a land meant that one had returned from death many times and continued to press on. In order to keep from going insane in these conditions, each undead needed a task to keep them occupied and focused. Of course, a strong soul will survive more monotony than a weak one, but in the end, a focus is needed.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, the undead hadn't noticed the crow's continued descent upon a open and relatively safe-looking area. Next to what looked to be a cliffside path to a burg of some sort and adjacent to a cemetery was a large clearing next to a very steep cliff. The crow came down fast towards the ground, but the undead managed to stick the landing relatively smoothly.

Looking around, the first thing that the undead focused on was the bonfire immediately in front of him. He casually strode over to it and moved his hand over the sword, causing it to light up the surrounding area like a lone candle in a dark room. Resting by the bonfire, he felt content, safe even. He quickly decided to spend his souls, gaining power in various areas before standing up from his sitting position.

"Ay there," The undead turned his head to see another man sitting, "And who might you be? Come to join me as the world falls?" The chosen undead paused for a second, trying to think of what his name might have been before giving up. He supposed he may have to simply make up a new name if he could not remember his original one. The thought of this caused the chosen undead to begin shaking uncontrollably; he had forgotten his name.

"I...I don't remember," He answered simply as he hung his head, "I can't remember anything. It's like-"

"Like you never existed." The crestfallen warrior finished for him, "I cannot remember my name either and haven't gone through the trouble of thinking up a new one. It doesn't matter much, as I have all but given up on continuing my quest to ring the Bells of Awakening." The warrior seemed content with his giving up, but the chosen undead noticed exactly what he was saying.

"You may call me Pug," He stated calmly, "And what is this business about Bells of Awakening?" The crestfallen warrior widened his eyes at this statement and question.

"You don't know? There are two Bells of Awakening to be rung in Lordran: One can be found above us, in the Undead Parish. And that is the easier of the two." The warrior took a deep breath and continued, not used to talking so much, "The other you will find deep beneath us, in the swamps of Blighttown." Pug thought for a second, weighing his options. The man had said that the first one was the easiest, so perhaps he should go and give that option a try.

"How would I make my way to the first bell?" Pug questioned, prompting the sitting man to appear visibly shocked.

"You're not going to try and ring them, are you?" The man acted as though he had never heard such a bizarre question in his life, or rather, his afterlife, "You cannot succeed, trust me. It's much easier just to wait here until we turn hollow." Noting the steely glare of the chosen undead, the man continued, "But if you are serious, the fastest way is up through the Burg and across the bridge."

"Anything else?" Pug questioned, his patience with this man growing thin.

"Sorry, it's just that you're the second new arrival we've had today."

"Who was the first, then?"

"She's just down those stairs, but watch out." The warrior warns, "She's a bit touchy."

Pug nodded before starting down the stairs. He didn't know what to take from her being touchy, but he decided to approach the situation with caution. Slowly, one step at a time, he descended the flight leading towards the mystery girl. When he finally caught a glimpse, he was shocked to say the least.

Blue skin was not a trait that he recognized as being standard in any known race, nor was blue hair. What really caught his attention, however, was her blank eyes. They conveyed emptiness and loneliness to the undead. The girl was staring off the cliff, presumably collecting her thoughts about something or other. Her face showed her mix of fear, disgust, and sadness, but about what, Pug could only guess. Once again, he slowly moved towards the girl, careful to not shock her.

"Go away, human." She stated simply, without even glancing in his direction, "I have dealt with enough today." Pug couldn't contain his shock at this form of address, was she implying that she was not human? Well, the blue skin might have given it away, but still.

"That's an odd way to address someone." Pug replied, trying to remain calm, "My name is Pug, who might you be?"

"Lapis, Lapis Lazuli." She replied once again, not giving him eye contact, "Why are you talking to me? Don't you have other humans to bother?"

"Not really," Pug answered, taking a seat next to the mysterious woman, "I just escaped from my prison, so I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off." The undead chuckled, feeling a smile come onto his face. This was the first time he had smiled for as long as he could remember. His chuckles turned into full-blown laughter before long.

"What's so fu-" Lapis began, but when she turned to finally face the undead, she reeled back in horror, "What are you!? Stay back!" She narrowed her eyes at him, taking a step back as she looked over the man.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Pug's eyes widened as he observed her hostility, "Never seen an undead before? How could that be?" The undead plague was known of across the many kingdoms, as far as he knew. That and the fact that she was in Lordran, the undead capital, meant that she should know at least what an undead is. Nobody just wanders into Lordran by accident.

"Undead? What?" She continues to walk backwards, dangerously close to the edge, "Where am I? Isn't this Earth?" Pug noticed the ground begin to crumble as she backed up more and more. Growing worried for her, he tried to warn her.

"Watch your feet!" He shouted, attempting to stop her, "The ground is unstable." Unfortunately, she didn't heed his warning and the ground gave way, causing Lapis to slip. Without hesitation, the warrior rushed over to her and reached out his hand as fast as he could. He didn't want to cause someone's early demise and he had no way to know if she was going to come back after her death. After all, she seemed to have no knowledge of the undead. Pug barely managed to grab her by the wrist as she fell off the side of the cliff. Hoisting her back up to her feet, he noted that she seemed to still be processing how to act. Her eyes were blank of emotion, as if she had no clue what to feel.

"T-thank you." She spoke softly. After a few seconds of silence, Lapis decided to ask her question again.

"Where are we?"

"Y-you mean, you don't know?" Pug was shocked, how could she not know about Lordran?

"Should I?"

"This is going to take a while, so get comfortable."

* * *

Lapis' head was awhirl with new information. According to this "Pug", she was in what sounded like a completely new world. Peridot's machine had backfired and thrown her into another dimension. She didn't know how this was possible, but that didn't matter. All she needed to worry about now was finding a way to get home.

She was still uncomfortable around this undead, but he seemed friendly enough. Lapis had trouble looking him in the eyes, but she knew that he was likely her only chance to survive this world he described. She disliked saying, or even thinking this, but she would have to work with a human. It was the only way she had a chance to escape this place. She could not do much by herself in the way of combat, so going by herself was a seemingly impossible task.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, seeming concerned, "You seem lost in thought."

"It's nothing, I'm just…" Lapis glanced up at the sky, feeling more downtrodden by the minute, "I don't belong here, I'm not from here." She looks back to the undead, avoiding his gaze and instead focusing on his chest armor.

"Well, that much is obvious."

"No, I mean I'm not from this world." She sighed, "I'm from another plane, I think." The blue gem sighed and looked down at the ground, feeling defeated.

"Well, I don't know what to say." Pug sighed as well, "I can't even remember where I'm from, but now's not the time for crying over the past." He points towards the Parish above them, "Tomorrow, I will be setting out for the Parish. You can sit here and wallow, or you can join me." The girl was stunned, she had never been spoken to like this, much less by a human. She felt angry at his attitude, but at the same time, she almost believed him to be right.

"I will." She nodded, a serious look overtaking her face, "But I have one problem." She sighed, angry at her lack of magic. If she was near a body of water, she could easily defeat any who dared defy her, but with her gem being cracked…

"My gem is cracked," She curls up into a ball, feeling the weight of depression hang over her once again, "I can't even use my powers anymore." Pug didn't know what to make of this, making a confused expression. What powers could she be referring to?

"Powers?" He asked, sitting down next to her, "Are you a witch of some sort? And what is this gem you're talking about?"

The next couple minutes were spent with Lapis explaining her situation to the human. She still couldn't believe that she was telling him all this, after all, humans were deplorable creatures that lived short, meaningless lives. Why would she tell these things to a human? But despite her knowing all these things, she continued to speak and recite her tale. The human listened intently and sat silently through the whole retelling.

"...and now, with my gem cracked, I can't use my magic unless I'm right next to some water." Lapis said, feeling weak, "I'm nearly as weak as a human now."

"That's one heck of a story." Pug sighed, lying on his back next to the water gem, who had curled up into an even tighter ball by the end of the story, "But I feel like you're looking at this in too negative a way." Pug sat up briefly and looked at her.

"Too negative!?" She shouted, glaring daggers at the human, "How else am I supposed to feel?! I'm trapped in a different world, my gem is cracked, and I...I don't know what to do." The disgruntled girl crosses her arms before hanging her head in defeat.

"Well, it's dangerous to go alone out here." Pug replied after taking a second to think. He stood up and looked down at the cracked gem, feeling some sense of responsibility. Extending his hand towards her, he looked at her with as warm an expression as he could muster given the circumstances. "I don't know what's going to happen here, but we were both dropped off here with no instruction. We both have a long journey ahead of us. It's best that we go together."

Lapis looked at the human's hand at first with an apprehensive expression, but then decided that this was what she needed. He was right, after all; she knew that she stood no chance alone. With a nod, the blue gem gently grasped onto the hand of the chosen undead, determined to survive in this grim new world.

The time to wait had ended, now was the time to act.


	3. The Death

**A/N: A bit shorter this time around, but hopefully you guys and gals will still enjoy.**

Lapis was bored.

Pug had left hours earlier for the cemetery adjacent to the Firelink Shrine. He had only said that he would be back soon and that he was looking for some clues or things that would help them on their journey. Meanwhile, Lapis was stuck here with some weird guy that just sat there and silently stared at her. He never said a word to her in the hours that she was there, just either staring directly at her or staring into nothing. It was really starting to creep her out.

Finally, she got up off the floor and began pacing around the shrine, not knowing what to do. She couldn't leave him behind, but she really didn't want to stay here any longer. She wondered what the undead was doing now while she sat down and did nothing. The thought of being controlled like this made Lapis feel miffed, causing her calm, gentle steps to turn into angry stomps. Who was he to tell her what to do? Just a dumb human. She then decided to go looking for him. After all, he said he'd be nearby.

Walking past where the crestfallen warrior sat, she immediately saw something that made her heart flutter: Water. Or rather, a pool of water. Upon seeing this, she smiled and ran over to where the pool began. Using the power of her cracked gem, she began to bend the liquid and was a tad disappointed to see that the pool was only a foot or so deep. It felt so good to exercise her gem; when she came to this world, she was worried that there would be no water near where she landed. She decided to make good use of her powers by creating a pillar of water, aiding her search for the missing undead. Her pillar was only a few meters wide, but several more meters tall. She was able to see well over the broken walls of the destroyed building and what she saw she had trouble believing.

"Is that Pug?" She strained her vision, focusing on the helmet-toting warrior in the graveyard. Indeed, this seemed to be the warrior from before. She could see that he was currently dispatching some skeletons with his longsword, seeming fairly adept with the tool. After the current group has fallen, she shouted out his name in an attempt to attract his attention.

"Lapis?" The human was shocked to see the blue gem on top of the popular of water, "What in the world are you doing? Is that the water power that you spoke of? It's much more impressive than I imagined it." She rode the top part of the pillar over to where the undead stood, feeling a bit better about herself. Now she knew that her powers still worked in this new world.

To Pug, this girl had just put the ancient sorcerers of legend to shame in front of his eyes. She acted so nonchalant while doing so, almost as if it were effortless. True, she had told him her stories, but they were just that. A man who believes all he is told is said to lead a short life. Now though, she has proven her claims to be true. As she rode the water down to face him, he felt as though he was blessed to have met such a strong companion.

"Is this what you have been doing?" Lapis complained, "Just killing stupid skeletons? What's the point of all this?" Pug heard a slap as her palm rested against her face.

"Well, I found some weapons to try out," The human tried to reason with the gem, "Besides, what does it matter? We're not set to depart until tomorrow." Pug was having a hard time understanding the source of the gem's frustration. He has clearly stated that he would be gone for awhile. What did she expect from him?

"Well..." Lapis felt her cheeks warm, "You just left me there with that weird guy for a couple hours." She frowned, feeling every right to be upset. "If we're going to be a team, you have to treat me like a equal at least." They continued to argue, not noticing their surroundings as they threw words at each other. Neither of them noticed as a large giant skeleton appeared from behind Pug.

"Maybe it was a mistake to even team...up... with..." Lapis' words dragged on as she suddenly noticed the huge beast take position behind Pug, who hadn't noticed a thing. Stunned, Lapis had no idea how to react and by the time she has come to her senses, it was far too late.

"Huh, what are you-" Pug started to turn around, but before he could do so, the Giant Skeleton brought it's sword down on the clueless undead.

Lapis' stared in disbelief as her former companion was bisected by the skeletal warrior, his entrails spilling out. His body plopped down into two neat piles before disappearing into nothingness. Left behind was a green essence, presumably something associated with being undead.

"Pug?" She whimpered, not entirely believing what she had seen, "Pug, are you-" A dull sounded when the skeleton slammed down its sword at Lapis, barely missing her. This skeleton had killed what was likely her only way out of this world. The Ocean gem looked up to stare the Skeleton Giant in its cold, empty eye sockets. The two set of empty eyes stared into each other for a moment, neither making a move on the other. Somehow, this skeleton seemed to have an idea of just how strong Lapis was when she was so close to water. After a few seconds of this, a rumble was heard coming from the pool behind Lapis.

The Skeleton glanced upward as it saw a pillar of water float up, then point directly at it. If this skeleton had any soul left, it would have fear for its life, but it was too far gone. Thousands of years had passed since the skeleton was a living, breathing giant capable of thought. Now, primal instinct and desire to kill were the only things driving this primitive beast to act.

Lapis brought down the pillar in that moment of rage, decimating the Skeleton and turning its bones into a fine dust. The water splashed everywhere around Lapis, falling down and seeping into the soil around her.

Staggering back to the room full of water, she sat herself in the corner and curled up into a ball. She was alone now, she could only depend on herself. She had seen many gems die before, but a gem's death was nothing like this. When a gem died, there was little in the way of fanfare, but this human… Lapis witnessed the last few moments of his life and she likely could have stopped that skeleton before it even thought of attacking if she had just reacted in time instead of panicking. Pulling at her hair in frustration, she yelled out. Knowing she was responsible for the human's demise, she fell over onto the watery ground.

* * *

Pug felt a dull pain as he was bisected by the Skeletal Giant, interrupting his argument with the ocean gem. He caught a faint glimpse of the shocked look on her face before he faded out of reality. He felt soul separate from his body as he was pulled by some supernatural force back to the Firelink Shrine. This was only the second time he had felt this odd sensation, the first being when the Asylum Demon had smashed him into a pulpy mess earlier. It was very strange to be separated from one's body, but somehow it still felt normal to the warrior. Back at the shrine, Pug's new body appeared out of thin air, his soul once more having a vessel to travel in.

Lapis had told him about the gem's ability to regenerate a body, but he would rather not sit idly and wait as she reformed herself. The warrior sprinted past the deadpanning crestfallen warrior, but stopped cold when he saw the figure lying curled up in the corner of the room. She paid him no mind, or she didn't notice him. That changed when he stepped into the room, her head slowly looking up towards the man. When her brain processed what she was seeing, her blank eyes widened in a mixture of fear and shock. He was supposed to be dead, by all accounts. Was she seeing ghosts?

"Pug?" She whispered, sitting up in the process, "I saw you die, you got cut in half by that…" She pointed a shaky finger at the undead warrior, not believing her eyes. The warrior sighed, he had simply forgotten to tell her about the curse of everlasting life. He knew he left something out of his story, so this is what he forgot.

"Ugh, I knew I forgot to tell you something." Pug sat down, facing the gem and looking into her eyes, "We undead are cursed, you see. We live forever, simply coming back at the last bonfire upon our death. Those bonfires act as beacons to our souls, which is why if you look closely, you can even see undead across different worlds sitting near the bonfire." Pug explained this carefully, not wanting to miss any details. He couldn't imagine how it must've felt to have watch what you was someone's death with your own eyes. Speaking of eyes, Pug noticed that the blue gem seemed to dodging his eyes quite a bit. Perhaps it was time to use that humanity he got from slaying the beast in the Undead Asylum.

"So you didn't really die." Lapis stated simply, not wanting to continue discussing this subject, "Whatever, let's just go back to the fire." The blue gem quickly got to her feet and walked past the human, not once looking him in the eyes. Pug sighed, smiling a bit and shaking his head before following her back to the shrine.

 **A/N: Be sure to Review! Check out my tumblr if you care. I go by the same username on there, so just locoattack1.**


	4. The Training

**A/N: Fuck I didn't get no Yeezy. Anyways, here's chapter 4, I promise the journey will start for "real" next chapter.**

The sun beat down on Pug; he had been training his swordplay for several hours as Lapis watched him. The grass around the shrine was whistling as wind blew over the bluff and across to the Burg. Finding he preferred the longsword to the winged spear, he had been focusing on his techniques and mentally preparing himself for what laid ahead. The heat was such that if he could sweat, the handle would be dripping in it.

Undead did not feel burdened by heat, but it was difficult for them to ignore it completely. As such, he was growing tired of his exercise and noticing Lapis slacking off in the corner, he had an idea.

"Hey, come here." Pug gestured for Lapis, "I want to show you something." Lapis groaned, moving from her bench for the first time in hours. She had just gotten comfortable, and that was not easy to do on a stone bench.

The golden-haired man was just finishing up his practice routine when he noticed Lapis lazily making her way over to him, the dead grass crunching under her bare feet.

"Yes, Pug?" The gem huffed, "What is it?"

"Here," Pug looked at the upset gem as he shoved the winged spear into her hands, "You're going to need some way to protect yourself, with your gem cracked and what not." As Pug let go of the weapon, he was surprised to see that she had no trouble with its weight. She didn't exactly look as if she were very strong.

"What?" She eyed the spear in her hands questioningly, not knowing what to do with it, "I don't know how to use a spear. Are you going to teach me?" Lapis shook her head, not understanding the human's way of thinking. Now she would have to learn how to use a weapon that she had no knowledge about.

Her internal conflicts ceased when she noticed Pug pull a strange black sprite out of his satchel. It had no discernable shape and the human seemed to be almost in awe of the construct as he held it. It floated mere millimeters above his hand, almost ethereal in many ways. Regardless, he knew what he had to do.

The warrior put on a brave face and turned to Lapis as he squeezed the humanity in his hand, releasing it into his body.

It felt...good, to say the least. He could feel some small amount once more. As the humanity pouring into him, he started to feel alive, so to speak. It was as if he had needed glasses all his life, but never once knew it until now. Sighing, he ignored Lapis' questioning gaze as he walked past her to the bonfire, ready to finally feel human again.

The human crossed his legs, touching the tip of the bonfire with his finger. Nobody told him how to reverse his hollowing, but he felt it out with relative ease. Holding his hand to the bonfire, he saw the black sprite come back out of his fingertips and pour into the bonfire. He suddenly felt a rush of warmth pour into his body, spreading to every limb and appendage.

It felt amazing to be human again, he could feel his blood pumping under his skin and his heart beating in his chest. In all honesty, Pug wanted to just sit here and admire himself, but then he thought of the crestfallen warrior and shuddered. Just the thought of ending up like that sad sack was enough to set his mind straight again.

Lapis watched in awe as Pug's body emitted a warm light. This lasted only a few seconds, then Pug seemed to be back to normal, but what was that? Did Pug have some sort of magic that he never told her. Lapis was sick of being kept in the dark. The last thing she wanted was a repeat of what happened back at the graveyard.

Stomping towards the undead, she was determined to get answers. She was not some child along for the ride; she was a gem and she demanded to be treated with respect.

"Hey!" The water gem yelled, a frown on her face, "Are going to explain any for this to me!? I know that you think you know everything, but I deserve some respect, you know! If I'm going to risk my life on some journey to the ends of this world, you could at least let me know what the hell is going on." Lapis shouted at Pug, upset that he hadn't been telling her the whole truth.

"Lapis," Pug began, shocking the ocean gem. His voice sounded different; smoother almost. When the undead turned around to face Lapis, she almost couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Pug's empty eye sockets were now full of life, and his formerly mottled skin was looking smooth and soft.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I hadn't told you about this."

"A-and what about that eternal life stuff? You never told me about that either!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Pug, who was shocked at this outburst.

"Listen Lapis, I didn't mean to hide anything from you." The human explained calmly, sweat beads forming on his forehead, "All of that, it slipped my mind. I promise I've been honest with you the whole time. I'm really sorry, I promise."

The blue gem had planned on blowing up on the human, but now she was unsure. He certainly sounded sincere enough. Actually, he had never seemed to have any ill intentions towards her. Maybe he was actually a good guy, she thought.

"I...I guess I accept your apology." Lapis glanced down at the ground, but then returned her gaze back to Pug's eyes. After removing his helmet, he appeared to have golden, slicked back hair with gold eyes to match. In any case, she no longer had any trouble looking at the human.

Pug quickly gave a brief overview of what humanity was and what it meant to him as an undead. This took only a minute or two, as he was sticking with the basics for the time being. After he finished his explanation, he eyed the weapon in Lapis' hands.

"So, back to learning the spear." Pug grinned a bit, pointing at the winged spear, which still resided in Lapis' right hand. The ocean gem was surprised that she was still even holding the thing, she had totally forgotten about it.

"I can be your trainer!" He stated proudly, "We still have a few hours of day left before I want to set out."

"Okay, but where do I even start?" Lapis asked, feeling embarrassed at her lack of knowledge on the subject.

Pug came up behind her and grabbed her wrists, causing her to blush. Her embarrassment quickly shifted to determination. She had to learn this.

* * *

The two spent the better part of the next three hours practicing their combat. Over these three hours, Lapis made substantial progress. Pug didn't know if gems were just more adept at learning things, or if she was simply a prodigy. In either case, Lapis was now at least able to use her weapon in the way it was intended to be used.

The world was now covered in a dimming reddish light; the sun was going down. Seeing this, Pug decided that it was time to wrap stuff up. He had covered the basics, there was not much left that he could teach her on spear.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Pug smiled, he was happy with how far the gem had progressed in such a short amount of time, "Tomorrow, we set out for the next bonfire up in the Burg." He pointed towards where he believed the bonfire to be. Figuring the first leg of their journey to be simple, he spent no time worrying about losing his humanity.

The two set their weapons to the side and sat around the bonfire. Pug could clearly see that something was bothering the blue gem, but he had no idea what that could be. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her, she opened hers to speak.

"There won't be any skeletons, will there?" Lapis asked, looking down.

"I don't see why there would be," Pug answered, feeling confused, "Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason." Lapis answered, obviously feeling uncomfortable. She turned her head away from the human, her cheeks turning a deep blue.

Pug noted her unwillingness to discuss the subject and decided not to push the subject. After all, what did he know about talking to people? He had been trapped in a small cell for hundreds of years and the last thing he wanted to do was alienate the only person who would talk to him.

"Alright then, moving on." Pug chuckled, "So why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Lapis furrowed her brows at this question.

"Didn't I already tell you all about my world?" Lapis asked, confused at the inquiry.

"No, I mean more about you Lapis," Pug states, pointing at the blue gem, "You seem interesting and we're going to be together for a while, we might as well get to know each other. I think that's how it works, anyways."

"Well, how do I say this…" Lapis scratches the back of her neck, "I've been trapped in a mirror for a couple thousand years, so I really don't have much to say about myself." Pug's jaw dropped at this. Sure, he had been trapped for a couple hundred years, but a couple thousand years? He would've gone hollow for sure.

"A couple thousand years!?" Pug shouted in disbelief, "Wow, that's...just wow. I'm sorry, Lapis."

"It's okay, I'm out now, right?" She half smiled at Pug, "If it wasn't for Steven, I would still be trapped in that mirror." Now it was Pug's turn to look confused; he had never heard of any Steven before. Then again, this was the first time either of them had talked about themselves.

"Oh, right." Lapis continued, realizing she had never mentioned Steven before, "Steven is a human boy from back in my world, he rescued me from the mirror. He was my only friend from back in the my world." She shuddered to think of Earth as 'her' world, but it was the world she knew best, at this point.

"Well, it sounds like we're more alike that I had imagined." Pug stood up and walked over to sit next to Lapis, "I was also trapped in an asylum, far to the north of here. I was meant to go hollow and to be forgotten." He frowned, thinking of what would've happened if he was not rescued.

"Pug…" Lapis held her mouth open, staring at the undead.

"Listen," Pug put a hand on Lapis' shoulder, feeling bad for her past, "You and me are both prisoners, held here by some malevolent force beyond our control. Our only option is to fight our way out of this mess." Pug crossed his legs, looking at the ground.

"We may not make it to the end of our journey alive," Stated Pug, "There may not even be anything at the end of this quest. We may be running a fool's errand, for all I know." Pug shook his head, sighing.

"So then, what should we do?" Lapis frowned, not understanding what the human was saying.

"We just do what we can," Pug sighed, looking up at the Undead Burg, "I want to be free again. I forgot what it feels like to truly be able to relax." He laid down next to Lapis' sitting figure.

"I know how it feels," She laid down next the the undead, "Sometimes I feel like I'm so close, but as soon as I reach for it, it disappears." She reached out into the nothingness in front of her and clutched her hand into a fist, as if trying to catch something.

A few more minutes passed as Lapis gazed into the starry sky. The cool night air blew over the bluff where they sat, causing the human to shiver. As he opened his eyes, he noticed the gem looking up at the stars with a longing look on her face.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He stated, causing the girl to jump, "The night sky is full of beauty if one cares to notice it. It was one of the only things I could still see when i was in my cell." He looks back up to the sky and starts to trace out various constellations.

"What are you doing?" Lapis questions, "Are you tracing the stars?"

"Have you never heard of constellations?"

"What?" The blue gem was confused once again.

Over the soft sounds of the wind, Pug explained the concept and history behind constellations and even pointed out a few for her. Eventually, the human tired out and fell asleep next to the fire.

Lapis smiled as she looked at the human, about to go to sleep herself. With him, she finally had someone that really understood her. Hearing his snoring over the ambient sounds of the night, she finally closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
